Destined Daughter
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Many years after the events in Dragon Protectors, a new evil enters the world. Now, the only hope is in a girl searching for her lost sister and a boy searching for himself. But it isn't who you'd expect. A pair of OcOc crushes, with some romance
1. Introducing Reina

Introducing Reina  
  
A group of Wyndian soldiers were walking along the road towards the palace. They had just successfully rescued the heir to the throne from a group of bandits, and were heading home. But a few of the brigands had escaped, so they were extremely wary of their surroundings.  
  
"Sure is quiet," one man stated, "I wonder if they'll actually attacks us."  
  
"Don't know. But if we fail here, the king will be most displeased. You know how much ransom the leader was asking for. Certainly an amount like that would hurt us financially," his friend replied.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out, "There's no escape for you now. You've fallen right into my trap. The men you fought back there were no more than a decoy to lull you into a false sense of security."  
  
Before the men knew what was happening, a group of thieves jumped out from all of the bushes. The Wyndians readied their weapons, in order to protect the heir. But the thieves were just too strong this time, as these were their strongest men. Soon, none of the defenders were left standing.  
  
The apparent leader walked forward. "Now then, Your Highness, let's get going. I'm sure your dad will pay me big bucks to return you. I'll be rolling in Zenny before nightfall."  
  
"Never," the heir said, "I'd rather die. But I'll go out fighting, Gust." The wind spell that the youth had cast hit the leader and knocked him back. But he wasn't down for the count just yet.  
  
"Oooooooooh, a feisty one. I just love a good challenge. If you wish to fight, go ahead. But you'll never win. I'll get my ransom money in the end," the thief vowed.  
  
He raised his sword, ready to strike the heir down. But before he could do so, he heard a voice call out, "Stop brigand. Or you will face my wrath. And you don't want to see me mad."  
  
The leader turned around. What he saw made his blood run cold. A single swordsman stood there in the shadows. Not only that, but the interloper had taken out all of his men as well. But the thief wasn't about to just give up his prize. He turned to face this new threat. "And who might you be?"  
  
"My name," the warrior said, "Is of little concern to you. But I can see you're bullying someone out here, and I won't stand for it. You will die by my sword, brigand."  
  
"I'd like to see you try, kid. You're not dealing with schoolyard bullies anymore," he retorted.  
  
The youth laughed, and told him, "We shall see my friend, who gets the last laugh this time."  
  
The young warrior took off like a rocket. When the leader looked behind him, he couldn't see anyone standing there anymore. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He knew at once that he had been stabbed with a sword. But he had little time to reflect before he dropped to the ground. He was, however, able to get a good look at his adversary. What he saw, shocked him.  
  
The young warrior wore golden armor with circular shoulder guards, as well as golden gauntlets, and leather boots with a golden plate on the front. On the front of all three, was what appeared to be a red eye, like that of a demon. A black tunic, blue warrior's skirt, and black headband completed the outfit. This warrior had blue hair and eyes, and golden dragonic wings. But it wasn't the wings that phased the brigand at all. "A girl, I can't believe that I was defeated by a little girl." Then, he died.  
  
"Are you ok, Your Highness?" asked the girl, "If those thieves hurt you, I can give you a Healing spell. I'm lucky that my natural magic consists of such spells, I can go far on my own with them."  
  
"I'm ok miss," the heir replied. He then stepped into the sunlight, where she could see him. The warrior woman noticed that he had unruly blond hair, blue eyes, and Wyndian wings. His tunic was white, and he also had on a red coat and green breeches. Leather gloves and boots were on his hands and feet, for protection no doubt. What appeared to be a yellow cumberbun served him as a belt.  
  
She inquired, "Do you need any help going back to the palace? I was heading to Wyndia myself, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. It's kind of lonely on the road."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you for your kind offer miss. If you hadn't come along, I'd be toast about now. You're pretty good in a fight. The people who say a girl can't handle a sword should watch you in combat, you can probably beat up most of the men in our guard troop. Well, shall we be off."  
  
"Sure, whenever you're ready, Your Highness," she said, "By the way, what's your name? I've never been to Wyndia, and I only knew you were a prince because I'd overheard those thugs."  
  
"My name is Nida, Nida Mahono Wyndia. And what might your name be?" he asked her.  
  
She answered, "It's Reina. Reina Reianna Torana."  
  
* * *  
  
As they walked along the road, the two of them began to talk about themselves. Reina revealed that she was eighteen years old, and was searching for her sister. They had been separated ten years ago in an accident, leaving the poor girl to fend for herself for all this time.  
  
"It's pretty sad. Our family was killed off three years before, for no reason whatsoever. But my sis and I managed to escape. Then, we were attacked again, and she stayed behind while I ran to safety. I never found her again, and I don't know if she's even still alive."  
  
Seventeen year old Nida couldn't really identify with her. He had never been apart from his family by force until this little kidnapping incident. But he really wanted to help Reina out. So he decided to ask for some help when he got back home to Wyndia.  
  
"Don't worry Reina," he assured her, "I'll do all in my power to help you find your sister. It's the least I could do for saving my life. After all, what is the use of my power as Wyndia's prince and future king if I am unable to use it to help out those who are in trouble?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Always wondered what a female Destined Child would be like. That's where this idea came from. Well, don't ask about her last name, it'll get explained later on. 


	2. Powers Awakened

Powers Awakened  
  
"And that is what happened Father," Nida explained, "Reina is looking for her missing sister, and I would like to ask if I can go with her. You know I'm a good mage, and besides, she could use an extra eye on the road. Just in case there's some monsters waiting to ambush her."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want Son? You are old enough to make your own decisions, and as the future king you should see what lies beyond our borders. But this journey might be a dangerous one. So you must be absolutely sure that you want to go along," King Wyndia told his son.  
  
Reina had to admire the king. He was aged, to say the least, his blond hair going gray. She had met kings before, and not many of them seemed to be this open with their children, always wanting to hold onto them, never letting them make any decisions for themselves.  
  
His wife seemed a little nervous about letting Nida go, though. She asked the boy, "Son, please reconsider. I don't want to see my only child hurt on some crazy journey with no way home again."  
  
Nida rolled his eyes. "Mom, I can take care of myself. Besides, if something happens, Reina can protect me. You should see her fight, it's really amazing. She took out thirty men in a matter of seconds. Those same men killed all of the guards that you sent to retrieve me after I was kidnapped."  
  
"Marian," the king said, "I think this experience will be good for Nida. After all, I myself left Wyndia on a journey to see the lands around us when I was his age. It helps, when you are a king, to know the geography of the world, in case you have to go to war or protect yourself from invaders."  
  
"Thanks Pop, you're the best! Well, I've got to get going. Reina and I are going to have to search many places for her sister. See you when I get back to Wyndia!" Nida exclaimed.  
  
He ran out. Reina nodded to the king, and then followed her friend. Both of the monarchs of Wyndia watched her go, wondering where young people got that much energy from.  
  
Queen Marian suddenly thought of something. She called out to her son, "Wait! Nida! You forgot your sweater!" Everyone in the throne room sweatdropped at her comment.  
  
* * *  
  
Nida sighed. "It's great to be out of that palace now. I've always wanted to see the world around me. People say that royalty must have it great, living in those big palaces, eating all that fancy food, and having servants to do all of their choirs. But, in reality, it's like a big prison that you can't escape from."  
  
"I guess you're right," Reina replied, "Although I've never wanted to live in a palace. The little cave that I shared with my family was all the home I ever needed. Until someone set fire to the house inside of the cave, then the only thing that you could smell was smoke and ash. My sister didn't want to stay there any more. She said it only brought back too many memories."  
  
They had stopped to make camp for the night. Nida had gathered the wood for the fire, while Reina began preparing dinner. After all this time on the road, she knew just how to cook a great meal from whatever herbs she found in the area. She would then add whatever meat she could find at the store in the nearest town. These abilities assured that she would never go hungry.  
  
"It must be harsh, to be on your own when you're only five. There's only so much a kid can do on his or her own. How old was your big sister when it happened?" inquired Nida.  
  
Reina answered, "She was ten. And she was thirteen when we were separated. Now, she'll be twenty-three. I just hope she hasn't gotten herself in some kind of trouble, she was always pretty reckless when we were kids. Mom and Dad were forever yelling at her for something or other."  
  
Nida looked at her. There was so much that she'd been through for one so young. But there was no doubt that Reina could take care of herself, the battle the other day had proved it. He'd never seen the guards in the palace fight that good, but they were all Winged Clansmen. None of them were from the more war like clans who could do major damage with a weapon alone. Come to think of it, what clan was Reina even from? He'd never seen a person with the wings of a Dragon before. Nor had he read about such a clan in books. Was hers forgotten in the sands of time or something?  
  
But the questions could wait until the next day. Nida found that he was pretty tired. So after saying goodnight to Reina, he went into the tent, zipped up his sleeping bag, and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Nida was awakened by a loud noise. At first he thought it might be a thunderstorm, but after listening closer, he realized that it was the sounds of a battle happening close by. When he ran outside, he saw Reina fighting off a group of monsters on her own. Although they were much more powerful than the brigands, she seemed to be holding her own. That was, until one got behind her for an ambush while she was dealing with its allies. Reina fell to the ground, and stayed there.  
  
Nida ran outside to face the demons. "Leave her be you bullies. Gust."  
  
But the spell did little except to annoy the demons. They turned to Nida, ready for the kill. But suddenly, a strange energy emitted from where Reina had fallen. All of the demons were instantly vaporized. When the prince looked to see what had happened, he was unable to see his friend. Instead, there was a little green Dragon pup standing there in her stead.  
  
Nida walked forward for a closer look. The Dragon let out a screech, and was surrounded by a glowing light. When the light cleared, Reina stood there looking confused.  
  
"What just happened in that battle?" she wondered, "How did I destroy all of those enemies, with only one breath? Come to think of it, how can I attack with my breath? Who, or what, am I exactly?"  
  
"I don't have the answer to that. Wondering who you are is quite normal though. Don't worry Reina, no matter who you turn out to be, I'll always be your friend," Nida told her.  
  
Reina replied, "I know Nida. I'm just scared. My parents never told me about this."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, here's how her powers are discovered. Poor Reina...Ok, I'll go play Wild ARMs 3 now. Gotta take out my frustrations over ideas on something, and I abhor violence against other living beings. 


	3. Strange Enemies

Strange Enemies  
  
Reina and Nida journeyed towards the Eastern Lands, looking for information as to the location of Reina's big sister. Nida wondered what she looked like. If she were anything like Reina, she sure would be a looker. He then smacked himself for thinking like that, he was a prince, not a pimp.  
  
"Nida?" inquired Reina, "Why did you hit yourself? Is it something I did?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about something. Then I had to scold myself. Mom and Dad always tell me that I have to maintain the attitude of a heir to the throne at all times," he answered.  
  
Reina said, "That's pretty sad. You mean to tell me that they control every aspect of your personality? All people should be free to think the way that they want to."  
  
Nida looked at her, and smiled. "You may be right, Reina. But I'm not allowed that luxury. In fact, I don't even know who exactly Nida is. I know Nida the Prince of Wyndia, but not Nida the person."  
  
"Tell you what," Reina stated, "While we go on this journey, I'll help you to find out who you are. After all, I don't have much money, so I can't repay you for your kindness."  
  
"Thank you Reina, you're a true friend to me. And I'll help you to find out where your powers come from in return. For finding your sister is more like a duty to me, as it's the job of the Royal Family to locate all missing persons and return them to their loved ones," he replied.  
  
Suddenly, a group of soldiers jumped out at them from the bushes. On closer inspection, Nida realized that they came from the Southern Empire, Moradis. A country of human mages, they were known for conquering the villages of stronger clans in order to force the inhabitants into the army.  
  
Leading the group was a young woman, about Reina's age. She had green hair, pulled back into a ponytail with an onyx clip. A black patch covered her left eye, but her right one was red. A cloak was worn around her body, and it fell loosely around her.  
  
She told them, "My name is Celia, Captain of the Fifth Division of the forces from the Empire of Moradis. The Empress Sabrina would like to speak with this young lady here, she wants to discuss the prospect of her joining our army." The girl pointed right at Reina as she spoke.  
  
Reina was taken aback. "And WHY would your Queen show any interest in me? I'm just a simple traveler, fighting monsters and bandits along the road in order to get by."  
  
"But you're no simple traveler, and you know it," said Celia, "Inside of your body, flows the blood of the Brood, the Dragon Clan. It is your clan that is destined to rule the whole world."  
  
Reina thought about this. It made sense, as she'd turned into a Dragon in order to fight against those monsters. But that still didn't mean that she wanted to join forces with the Empress.  
  
"I'll never join you. I'll admit, I don't know anything about my powers, or where they come from. But I'm not going to sell them to someone who only wants world conquest," Reina yelled.  
  
Celia mumbled, "Pity. Then, I guess I have no choice but to destroy you. Dark Warrior."  
  
With that, Celia threw off her cloak. Underneath, was a short black skirt, black tube top, black boots, black armbands, and black Dragon's wings on her back. A sword shone in her hands, as she smirked at her adversary. She then transformed into the winged Dragon/Human Hybrid called a Warrior. From the black coloration, one could tell she had invoked the Darkness Element as well.  
  
Reina stepped back a bit. "Nida, run for your life. I'll take care of this demon woman." With that, she began to concentrate. This time, she wasn't just a normal Whelp. She'd become a Light Elemental Dragon with a Defensive and Magic bonus. The Dragon then let out an ear-piercing roar.  
  
Nida took off to the skies on his wings, hoping to get away and hide. Once sure that he wouldn't be hurt by any attack she made, Reina lashed out with her Aura Breath at all of the soldiers. They turned out to be demons in disguise, and they were all killed in an instantly.  
  
"It's just you and me now," Celia stated, "Tell me your name, so I an remember it in my dreams."  
  
"Reina, my name is Reina Reianna Torana," she told her opponent.  
  
Celia attacked with the Doom Breath. Reina countered with Aura Claw. Both attacks hit one another, and began fighting for supremacy. The Dragons continued to concentrate.  
  
Reina though, 'This might be touch. She knows more about how to use her powers than me. I must hold on, it's the only way I can come out of this alive and find my sister."  
  
* * *  
  
Nida was watching from the bushes as Reina fought. 'I want to help her, but there's no way that a Winged Clansman can stand up to a Dragon. Now that I think about it, I remember reading about them. Apparently, they are the most powerful clan in the universe. If that's the case, I better get out of here. No telling what'll happen if Reina or Celia lose control during the battle.'  
  
So Nida ran through the bushes, looking for someplace better to hide. He was sure that Reina could fend for herself, she was a Dragon after all. But the prince couldn't help but worry about his friend, for her opponent was also a Dragon. If he could help, he would have done it in a heartbeat.  
  
"I'm just in her way," he deduced, "Celia could use me as a hostage if she got a hold of me. Then poor Reina won't stand a chance, she doesn't seem the type to kill the innocent to win."  
  
He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the edge of the cliff. When Nida felt his foot give way, he tried to use his wings to keep his balance. But there was nothing he could do at the moment. Nida tripped, and tumbled all the way to the ground. Once he landed, the young boy felt the world go black. The last thing he remembered, was a loud growling sound coming towards him.  
  
- - - -  
  
Since the Breath of Fires always have Ryu's male rival, I gave Reina a female one. Fitting, as she's a girl. Next time...Nida makes a new friend. And Reina goes from out of the frying pan into the fire when she escapes Celia, only to run into a suave playboy. 


	4. Prairie Dreamer

Prairie Dreamer

Reina was looking for Nida. She had just luckily been able to escape her opponent, when their two spells exploded, and caused a bright flash of light. Then, the young woman had transformed into a Basic Whelp, and blended in with her surroundings. Now, she had to find her companion.

'Where could he have gotten to?' she mused, 'Probably wouldn't go to far, just enough to be safe. But in which direction? Blast that stupid Celia, distracting me like this. King Wyndia'll have my head.'

S...S

'Where am I? And what's the license number of the boat that hit me?' Nida wondered.

He sat strait up. Apparently, the young prince was in some kind of cave. It looked like someone lived in it, although no one was there now. For Nida could see a bed, a dresser, a table, and two chairs around the walls. Worried about who it might be, he turned to leave.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up and said, "Stop right there and go right back to bed young man! Your wounds haven't completely healed yet. For Ladon's sake, I'm no healer."

In came a young woman of about twenty-three. She had black hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothing consisted of a brown tube top, brown shorts, steel boots with the toes cut off, and steel gauntlets with the fingers cut off, not to mention her white headband. The fur on her body was yellow with mahogany colored stripes, and a tail came out of the back of her shorts.

Nida stared a bit. 'A Woren Clanswoman. I've heard of them. Supposedly, they're known for great strength and speed in battle. Great Ladon, I'm lucky she's on my side.'

"Kid, I told you to get back to bed," she scolded, "You won't recover if you don't rest."

"I thank you for your help. But I've got to find my friend. We were separated, and I need to know if she's alright. Last I saw, she was in a pretty dangerous fight," he informed her.

The Woren stated, "If you wish to search for her, take these Herbs first. I went out to pick them myself. And I'll go with you to help. You'll need an extra set of eyes, ummmm. . .what's your name?"

Nida looked at her. "My name is Nida. And who might you be miss?"

"Katrina," she told him, "Don't worry Nida, you're in good hands with me around."

S...S

"I swear it Nida, you better not have gotten yourself in trouble. 'Cause it'll be my head if your father finds out about what happened to you. Come out right now, I'm losing my patience. If you don't, I'll send you back to Wyndia right away," threatened Reina.

A sudden hustle in the bushes distracted her. Thinking it to be Nida, Reina headed right for it. But it wasn't him at all. Instead, Reina found a young samurai standing there.

He was a Prairie Clansman of approximately twenty years, with the appearance of a brown pug dog with blue eyes. He had on a yellow robe, with aqua edgings and an aqua cloth belt. Black boots were on his feet. And he looked pretty happy to see Reina to say the least.

The man whispered, "At long last, my angel has arrived. I've waited to meet such a beautiful girl for many a year now. Please, my sweet goddess, tell me what your name is?"

Reina rolled her eyes. "It's Reina, alright. Now, can you help me out with a little problem?"

"Reina, what a pretty name," he stated, "You may call me Jarin. I'm the greatest mercenary who ever lived, my sweet siren. Let us go back to my place for the night."

"As much as I'd love to lose my lunch, among other things, I can't at the moment. My friend has gone missing, and I need to look for him. Have you seen a Winged Clansman around here anywhere? He's got blond hair and blue eyes, and answers to the name of Nida," she told him.

Jarin exclaimed, "Anything for one so fair. Let us begin our search for this 'Nida' right away. I will prove to you how much I really love you, fair Reina. Now, let's be off."

With that, Jarin took off down the road, holding his head high. Reina sweatdropped, but followed him anyway. 'What a moron. I just hope that asking him for help isn't a gigantic mistake.'

"Katrina," spoke up Nida, "Why are you out here all alone? Don't you have any friends or family who you can go home to? Or someone who you are in love with to visit?"

"Those fools from the Southern Empire slaughtered my family. At first I thought only two of us were left, but I've recently found out that the last of us children are alive as well. Her name is Shannon, and she's got brown hair and yellow eyes," Katrina informed him.

Nida asked, "What about the other survivor? He or she doesn't live with you, do they? That cave is too small to fit two people on a daily basis? Where does he or she live?"

Katrina sighed. "Somewhere else. And she's a girl. My only brother was killed along with the rest of my family. For so long, I've wanted vengeance. That's why the youngest of us isn't around, I don't want her to get involved in my fighting. I see her sometimes, but not on a daily basis."

Nida looked at her. He wanted so much to help Katrina avenge the deaths of her parents and brother. But it was foolish to get involved with the Empire. Best thing he could do was to introduce her to Reina. After all, Celia would probably want to continue chasing her in order to force her to join the army. Assuming that poor Reina was still alive after the fight she'd been in.

'Don't worry Reina,' he thought, 'I'll find you. Then, we can continue our searches, together.'

- - - -

Heh, semi-love triangle. Only I used the pervert gag. I love writing playboys. Miroku (Inu Yasha), Gallows (WA3), Sheena (Suiko 1 & 2), ect. Ok, I got a question from the last chapter, better answer it. . .


	5. Meeting

Meeting  
  
"So, Nida," Katrina asked, "What does your friend look like? Is she a pretty girl?"  
  
"Well, she's got blue hair and eyes, and the wings of a Dragon. In fact, she's a member of the long lost Dragon Clan. I think she's a Light Dragon, as she uses Recovery Magic," he answered.  
  
Katrina exclaimed, "A Dragon! Nida, are you sure that she's a Dragon? I thought that clan was just a legend. After all, no one has seen a member of the Dragon Clan for over a thousand years."  
  
Nida nodded. "Yes, she can turn into a Dragon in battle. We were separated when another Dragon attacked us, trying to force her to join the Imperial Army, and she refused."  
  
"Good thing she did," Katrina stated, "I wouldn't want to fight a Dragon as I go on my quest for revenge. It's bad enough that there's already one in their forces, imagine two working together."  
  
Nida thought a little bit. It was a scary prospect. He'd seen Reina fight, and she wasn't a pushover. Pair her up with Celia, and you could kiss your life goodbye if you battled them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rule one Jarin. Don't try to hit on me. I'm not interested in a romance at the moment. I've got to search for my older sister, not get married and settle down," Reina said.  
  
She was getting annoyed. Jarin kept trying to impress her all day, against her wishes. Now, she was going to take matters into her own hands. Hopefully, he'd get the message.  
  
Jarin replied, "Whatever you say, my sweet angel. I will wait years if need be for your love."  
  
Reina sighed. 'Oh well, guess there's just some people who are too stupid to get through to. Where has Nida gotten to? I know he won't be hitting on me right and left, he's too kind for that.'  
  
Suddenly, a monster jumped out of the bushes. It looked to be a Mage Goo, if the Dragon girl was correct. Reina reacted instantly. She jumped out at it with her sword, and killed it. But more were there to take its place, after they heard the sound of their friend's death.  
  
"Miss Reina," Jarin requested, "Allow me to handle this one. I can fight, and I can protect you." He jumped out with his katana, and killed a Mage Goo. Then, he cast Fireblast on a second one. But, of course, the creature was fire based, so the spell did little more than heal it.  
  
"Jarin, you've got to take Element into account when you battle. Let me take care of these little cretins," she yelled. With that, the young woman merged the power of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning Dragon to become the Trygon. Now, she was defended against all three Elements, as well as being able to attack with all three breaths. She used Frost Breath to kill off all the Mage Goos.  
  
Jarin inquired, "What in the heck was that? Who are you really? Heck, what are you?"  
  
Reina transformed back. "I'm a member of the Dragon Clan. I really don't know much about it myself. No one ever told me who I really am, not even my own father and mother."  
  
"Wouldn't they be Dragons too?" asked Jarin, "And wouldn't you have seen them use their powers, or the wings on their backs, and get suspicious as to what you are?"  
  
"I'm adopted. My parents weren't Dragons at all, but you'd think they would have told me if I was some kind of heir to the powers of an ancient Clan. Unless they didn't know," deduced Reina.  
  
Jarin said, "Well, that explains everything. I guess you have a lot on your shoulders. Maybe I should let you be for now, it must be tough to carry such a power inside of your body."  
  
Reina smiled. "Thanks Jarin. Hey, what's that going on over there?" For in the distance, she could see what appeared to be some kind of battle going on, and heard beastly growls.  
  
Jarin and Reina looked at one another. They then ran towards the fight, hoping to get in on the action. Reina was worried though, what if Nida was at the center of the whole brawl?  
  
* * *  
  
'This is just great,' Nida thought, 'Not only do we get attacked by Imperial Soldiers, but Katrina just HAD to use the secret power that the Woren Clan had sealed away years ago.'  
  
In retaliation to her enemies, Katrina had transformed into the deadly Weretiger. In this form, she had little control over her own body, and was prone to attacking poor Nida on occasions. But it was still the best bet they had to combat the terrible power of the Imperial Army.  
  
"Blast it, does this ever end?" Nida asked himself out loud. But the only thing he could do was to help by casting whatever spells he could think of. Not that any were very effective against the demons that had been recruited in the army. What was Empress Sabrina thinking?  
  
One demon told him, "If you tell us where the Dragon girl is, we'll let you live. Otherwise, we'll just have to beat it out of you. Or she might just come to rescue her prince."  
  
Nida glared at him. "Reina isn't going to lose to the likes of you if she arrives."  
  
As if on cue, a Light Dragon jumped out of the bushes. It attacked the demons with its Aura Breath. Those that survived turned to face her, but all were killed as soon as she saw them. Soon, all of the demons were killed. Reina let out a victory call, and changed back into a human. Jarin then came into the clearing, clearly out of breath from his long run through the forest.  
  
"Reina!" exclaimed Nida, "You're alive. Thank Ladon."  
  
"Is this the boy you're looking for Reina? If so, there's nothing more I can do here," Jarin stated.  
  
Reina told him, "Jarin, I'd be honored for you to travel with Nida and I. We'll need all the help we can get as we search for the answers to our questions, and my long lost sister."  
  
Katrina transformed back into her humanoid form. "Hey, Nida, do you think I can come too? I still have to get my revenge against the Empire, and if they're after you I could help fight."  
  
"Is that you Katrina?" inquired Reina, "Where have you been for the past ten years? I've spent all of this time searching for you, and you've been playing little soldier."  
  
"It's not like that Reina. These are the creeps who killed our parents. I've been looking for vengeance ever since I was separated from you," Katrina admitted.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, now you see why her last name was Torana. She was adopted by a Woren family. Tora means tiger in Japanese. I added the na to simply make it sound less like the actual word. Do that for a character in another fic as well. 


	6. New Plan

New Plan  
  
"This is your sister?!" exclaimed Nida, "But how can that be? She's a Woren, and you're a Dragon. And she told me that she's seen her little sister since they went their separate ways."  
  
"Well, I never said she was my blood sister. Her parents adopted me when I was just a little baby. My real parents abandoned me in a ruined village when I was young," she admitted.  
  
Katrina told them, "Maybe I haven't been with Reina for ten years, but I've watched over her from afar. I've tried to keep her out of the battle, so she won't get hurt. But I guess its her destiny, being a Dragon and all. Listen Reina, Shannon is alive. I've heard rumors of a Woren girl who is running around getting into trouble. Her description fits that of Shannon, so it must be her."  
  
Jarin looked at her. "Don't worry, sweet young Woren. I, Jarin, will help you find your missing sister, and fight against your enemies. Their blood will be on my sword for the harm they did you."  
  
'Is he like this for any pretty girl he sees?' wondered Reina, 'Or am I just lucky to have all the types he likes in my midst. Great Ladon, I regret asking him to come along with me.'  
  
"You can follow me if you want. But I don't really feel like being romanced at the moment. All I need is to extract vengeance against the Empire, I'm in no mood for a relationship," Katrina stated.  
  
Jarin said, "That's almost what Reina said when I talked to her. You two really are sisters. If it pleases you, I will wait for your battle to be done, then I will show you how much I love you."  
  
Reina pulled on his ear. "That's it lover boy. You sure aren't too bright, flirting with me and then saying almost the same thing to my big sister. Let's just concentrate on the Empire, and not on your little love problems. I want to get through with this battle as soon as possible, so I can find out where I come from, and why I was left in the middle of that ruined town as a baby. Unless you can become a Dragon and take all of my problems from me, just shut up and fight the enemy."  
  
'Reina really has grown up,' thought Katrina, 'I remember when she was just a little girl, and relied on me for everything. I guess the destiny of the Dragon Clan makes a person really responsible. After all, with the strength to destroy the world, they have to have great control to keep the power in check.'  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived in the town of Andars, home of the Forest Clan, and went to the café. It was the best place for the warriors to discuss what their new plans were going to be. The four sat down at a little table in the corner, and Reina pulled out a map. Then, they looked it over a little bit.  
  
"We are here, and the Empire is further south. If we head through the Farming Clan village of Oliand, and the Kitsune Clan village of Foxfire, we can get there in about a week. Or, we could take the shorter way, through Fort Liselia, and get there in a matter of days. But since the fort is under Imperial control, it might be much more dangerous if we take that route. On the other hand, not to many patrols go through the area of these two villages, and it will be much safer. So, how are we going to head to the Imperial Capital, slow but safe, or fast but dangerous?" inquired Reian.  
  
Nida stated, "I'd vote for the safer route. Tell you the truth, I'm scared of what might happen as we head south. I'd rather be safe than sorry, even if it takes us a little longer."  
  
Jarin nodded. "Yes, and the fort might delay us for a few weeks. So, both could take the same amount of time anyway. It would be best to just go the safe way, in that case."  
  
"What's wrong with the shorter way?" asked Katrina, "Reina is powerful enough to blow away a whole unit in one shot, and my Weretiger can kill almost anything. Between the two of us, we should be able to take care of that fort in two seconds flat. We need to get going, or we might be too late. After all, the Empire is probably stockpiling more weapons and troops as we speak."  
  
"Katrina, there's nothing we can do about the enemy getting stronger. We must find a plan, or all of us might be killed. I'm with Nida an Jarin, we're taking the long way around," Reina admitted.  
  
Katrina mumbled, "Am I the only one who is willing to take any risks around here?"  
  
* * *  
  
They spent the night at the inn. In the morning, the four young warriors got their packs together, and began to head on out. Reina took out her map, in order to not miss the turn off for Oliand. If they got lost, there was no telling what kind of danger the group could find themselves in.  
  
As they walked on by, a large Sludge Demon appeared. It looked to be a misshapen human, but its body was made up of dark brown sludge. Katrina took the initiative, and cast her Frost spell on it. Nida realized in that instant what she was doing, Sludge Demons were weak against Ice. He then joined in with his own Frost spell. The demon convulsed, and died.  
  
Katrina smiled. "Told you I could hold my own in a fight. Now can we take the short way?"  
  
"Katrina, we must be careful," Reina told her, "I can't allow something to happen to Nida, or else his father is going to kill me. It's bad enough that he's heading to the Empire, but going about it by the more dangerous way is just plain stupid. Poor kid's never been outside the palace on his own before."  
  
"It's ok Reina, I can take care of myself. But I appreciate your concern for me, you really are a true friend to me. Thank you for everything," Nida said.  
  
Katrina began to taunt, "Reina's got a boyfriend. Reina's got a boyfriend."  
  
Reina turned beet red. "No I do not! Nida is my friend, nothing else." But secretly, she wished for such a thing, knowing it could never happen. He was the future king of Wyndia, and she was just an orphan from the Dragon Clan. They could never be together, no matter how much they wanted it.  
  
- - - -  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Re muses on her love for Nida. He's lucky he didn't have it as tough as Nina3. Well, next time we get to a village of the Farming Clan, and meet a girl with big dreams that go against the wishes of her traditionally oriented parents. 


	7. The Outcast

The Outcast  
  
The four travelers entered the village of Oliand as the sun was setting. Reina rented them a room at the inn, so they could spend the night and continue on in the morning. But as usual, things didn't go exactly as planned. A commotion woke the young Dragon up in the early hours of the morning, and she rushed outside to see what in the heck was going on, and where all the shouting was coming from.  
  
"Barbara," a Farming Clanswoman yelled, "Get yourself together. We need your help to plow the fields and feed all the animals. Why are you forever slacking on your farming duties."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to be a farmer? I want to go out and find adventure far from home. There's no way I'll be cooped up in this little town all my life," another woman shouted back. She seemed to be in her late twenties, and had green eyes and a white coat. Her dress/toga was green, with a golden clip attaching the right shoulder. Brown cuffs were on her arms.  
  
Her mother exclaimed, "You're turning your back on us! It is tradition for all of our clan to work the fields and live in harmony. Can't you understand how important this is to me and your father?"  
  
But Barbara wasn't buying it. "What about what I want? I'm no longer a child mother, you can no longer tell me what to do. You've been running my life for twenty-seven years, it is going to stop right now. I'm going to see the world, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Barbara went inside and slammed the door behind her. Her mother stood there, highly insulted. But she just sighed, and returned to her work in the fields, forgetting her daughter's attitude.  
  
* * *  
  
The group had left Oliand later that day, and kept heading south. With any luck, Foxfire would be only two days away. From there, it was only four more days until the capital of the Empire. Everyone was in joyous spirits, and for once there were no arguments going on. Even Jarin held his tongue and didn't bother to flirt with the girls, he was just enjoying the beauty of the day.  
  
Suddenly, a noise was heard in the bushes. Reina and Jarin readied their swords, Katrina brought up her knives, and Nida prepared a spell. They all turned around to face the unseen enemy. But that wasn't necessary, because the only person who came up to them at the moment, was Barbara.  
  
"Do you travelers mind if I go with you?" she inquired, "I want to see the world for myself, not live in that little village all my life. I'm an outcast there anyway, due to my many dreams."  
  
"You wouldn't want to come along. We're on our way to the Moradis Empire, on a quest to stop the plans of the Empress, get revenge for various injustices, and find out about some of the mysteries surrounding identity. So you might be in grave danger if you come along," Reina admitted.  
  
Barbara told her, "I don't mind danger. I'm a fair hand when it comes to fist fighting, and can cast some Healing and Earth magic. So please, take me with you on your journey."  
  
Jarin went up to her. "Oh, you beautiful lady. I, Jarin, will protect you from the demons we might encounter on the road. So, Reina, we can take her along, she won't be any trouble."  
  
"Jarin," mumbled Katrina, "You're pickup lines really could really stand some working on. Or at least get some new ones, these are getting pretty old if you ask me."  
  
"No thanks, you're a little young for me. And I can protect myself if it comes to that. If you don't want me along, I'll be more than happy to go there on my own adventure," Barbara stated.  
  
Nida asked, "Reina, what should we do? She seems serious about going. But its really dangerous from here on out. Should we take her, or should we let her go off on her own?"  
  
Reina walked up to Barbara. "You can come along, on one condition. If the fight gets too hairy, you should run away immediately. Each of us has good reason to go and kick the Empress's butt, but you just seem to think this is a picnic. We can't be responsible for your safety."  
  
"Deal," Barbara said, "Don't worry about me, Miss Reina, I can take care of myself in a fight."  
  
* * *  
  
Further on down the road, they encountered a troop of monsters. It looked to be a group of demon butterflies. But they didn't take the appearance of the monsters as a joke, they knew that even the prettiest thing could be deadly. Instantly, Reina transformed into her Trygon form, and began attacking them with Firebreath. A whole group of them were obliterated instantly.  
  
Jarin and Katrina ran at the demons with their weapons. Nida was casting his Simoon spell on another group of monsters. Many more of the demons were killed by the trio's attacks.  
  
But many more came out of the bushes at them. It was starting to overwhelm the young warriors as the odds got bigger. Reina's MP was fast depleting. Soon afterwards, she ran out, and transformed back into a girl. She then ran to aid the others with her sword.  
  
Barbara took the incentive to join the frenzy. With her fists, she began decimating monster after monster. Reina actually stopped fighting in order to watch as she went wild. She was all she had said and then some. Soon after Barbara joined the fight, the last demon was killed.  
  
"I guess we were wrong about you Barbara. You can fight pretty well, you won't be a burden to us at all. Welcome to the team, I'm sure we'll all go far together," Reina said.  
  
Barbara replied, "I hope I live up to expectations. So, where are we going to next?"  
  
Reina looked at her. "First, we're going to Foxfire to restock, and then we're going to head to the capital of Moradis. Then, we'll see what happens when it happens."  
  
- - - -  
  
If you were wondering about the Demon Butterflies, then don't. All games have demon butterflies. The Farming Clan is the clan from BoF II where Rand came from. I'm not using the names in the GBA books, they don't correspond with the game at all. Katt, for example, is called a Tigerman in the book, but she's called a Woren in game dialogue (put her in the front, and talk to the hunters at the lodge). Next time, an invaded village gets a fighting chance when the party arrives there. 


	8. Liberation

Liberation  
  
Two days later, the group arrived at Foxfire. But something was wrong. The village was in shambles, and the Kitsune were nowhere to be found. That wasn't the most disturbing thing though. Soldiers of the Empire of Moradis were on every street corner, patrolling the town.  
  
Reina motioned for her companions to follow her to the alley between two houses. One by one, the group walked behind her, slow so not to be suspicious, but not slow enough to look like they were sneaking through town and committing illegal acts or plotting rebellion. The young Dragon looked around in order to see if anyone was listening in on the group, before she began to speak.  
  
"What should we do now?" Reina asked the others, "I don't know how we can get past the soldiers without attracting attention. Imperial Soldiers set checkpoints up past conquered towns, so that rebels can't escape. How should we go about getting through the barricade."  
  
"We could always fight. They're certainly not gonna open up for a group of strange travelers, one whom is a Dragoness, and one who is openly against them," Katrina stated, thinking of herself and Reina.  
  
Nida inquired, "How are we going to fight against a force that big? This isn't a simple patrol, this is a full battalion of well-trained Imperial Troops. They're much tougher now."  
  
They all then heard a female voice whispering somewhere close by. "Come with me. We can get you through the Imperial front lines without any difficulties. Just trust us. Go through the door on your right, and take the stairs down into the basement. I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
"What do you think?" asked Barbara, "Should we trust this mysterious voice, or bust right through the Imperial lines. I don't know about you, but I vote to go through the door."  
  
"I'm with you Barb. It doesn't seem like a trap. She's probably with the rebel units in this town. So we're heading to meet her," Reina decided. With that, she went through the door. Nida followed her closely, with Barbara coming not to long after. Katrina and Jarin looked at each other, and then they also followed. Then, the group went down the stairs, into the basement.  
  
Waiting there was a young woman from the Kitsune Clan. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and seemed to be about sixteen years old. A pair of large hoop earrings hung from her long white ears. The dress she had on was Magenta, with the back being longer than the front, and her white fox- like tail hung out the back of the dress. Her breastplate was gold, and she had on a gold belt with a sapphire clip.  
  
She told them, "My name is Aurora, leader of the Foxfire Crusaders. We're out to rescue our village from the Empire's clutches. If you're heading for the Empire to kick the Empress's butt, I'll be willing to lend a hand. Just please, promise me you'll rescue my brother from them.  
  
Katrina looked her over. "You're kind of young to be leading an entire rebellion. Where are all of the adults in the village? Protecting themselves by selling the rest of you out."  
  
"No, Commander Celia took all of the adults away," lamented Aurora, "I'm the oldest person left in the village, so I organized the rebellion to save my big brother. He's only nineteen years old. All of the members of my group are between the ages of ten and sixteen. We meet once a week using the tunnels under the village. But we're also supposed to help out any person stranded in the village due to the Imperials blocking the routes out. So, when do you want to leave, now or later?"  
  
"As soon as possible. But we're not going to just up and leave. I think your knowledge of all the tunnels might be able to help us get the soldiers out of your village once and for all," stated Reina.  
  
* * *  
  
An emergency meeting was held to discuss Reina's plan. When it was over, Aurora showed the five warriors to the tunnel leading to the Imperial garrison. She helped them enter the base, and went with them as they walked to the commander's room, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Seated at the desk, was not Celia but a man of about thirty-six years old. It was, in fact, the legendary General Falkner, the most competent soldier in the Empire. He had on gray steel armor, gauntlets, and greaves. A steel belt was around his waist, with a piece of metal hanging down to protect his "weak spot". His tunic was red, and his breeches were black. Blond hair framed his face, and he had deep brown eyes. This gave him a look that won many a woman's heart in the past.  
  
Falkner told his second, "Something strange has been going on with the Empress lately. I remember when I first started out in the army as a lad, and she was the kindest woman on the face of the planet. But after that man named Marino came here twenty years ago, she began to change. Now, I barely recognize her. I still don't understand how she could burn all those villages to the ground."  
  
The second looked at him. "Pardon me sir, but if you've known this for years, why haven't you said anything? She's been burning villages over fifteen years now."  
  
"Well, you don't question the Empress," reminded Falkner, "When I was young, I had no power to do anything, and no one in power would recognize me. But after I moved up to the rank of general, I have enough power to organize my men into rebellion. But I just can't do that, I gave my oath."  
  
"So you're just gonna let whatever will be happen?" the second inquired.  
  
Falkner informed him, "Sometimes, a man can only do so much. We can't stand against the Empress with our forces. So we've got to follow her commands. Besides, our families are in the Empire, and she's not gonna spare them if we go against her. I so long for the old days."  
  
Seeing that he was distracted, Reina decided to take action. She crawled on the ground, towards the gunpowder in the corner. Her plan was to light it on fire. But before she could, she felt a sword at her back. When she looked up, Falkner was standing right before her. "And what are you doing?"  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?" joked Reina, "So, how about a game of chess, or tic tac toe?"  
  
- - - -  
  
In case you can't tell, Aurora is from the same clan as BoF IV's Ursula. There was no name for it in the book, but she looked like she had a fox tail, an impossibly big fox ears. So I named her for a mythological Japanese fox spirit. It's also how you say fox in Japanese. How big are her earrings, you ask? Well, let's just say real big. Bigger than hoops worn by most girls today. All the characters are created by me, and then given to my cousin/best friend Lufia to draw them, so I can later on describe them in the fanfic. In Lufia's artwork, the earrings go down past her shoulders. Don't ask how, must be magic. 


	9. Plans of Evil

Plans of Evil  
  
The six were being led towards the Imperial Capital by a division of troops. Their pace was much faster now, the troops were good on the march, knew the territory better, and were not going to slow down to make their captives comfy. But nor were they abusing them either, Falkner, always a man of honor even to his enemies, refused to allow his men to strike them, especially the women.  
  
When they arrived at the capital, two days later, they were taken right to the Empress. She sat atop her throne, an older woman in her mid 40's with black hair and eyes, red dress accenting the shade of her lips, and gold crown glittering in the sunlight. Ceilia and a man around 38 with black hair and red eyes stood on either side of the throne. Reina wondered if the man was a Dragon as well.  
  
"So, these are the little troublemakers who tried to sneak into your fort at Foxfire," stated Sabrina, "What a crew they are too. A Kitsune rebel, a farming girl, a young Prairie mercenary, a Woren who I've wanted captured for a long time now, the prince of Wyndia, and a little Dragon. Tell me child, which side of the Clan are you on? Light Dragon? Or are you a Dark Dragon?"  
  
"What are you talking about? First I get told that I'm a member of the long forgotten Dragon Clan, and now you're asking me if I'm a what? Light or Dark, what in the heck is this?" she inquired.  
  
Celia replied, "Fool, our clan is composed of two halves, Light Dragons and Dark Dragons. It all dates back to a schism that occurred several thousand years ago. Light Dragons have been the heroes in all major wars with mad gods and demons, while Dark Dragons are much more willing to abandon their clan for personal gain by serving said evils. Not that our purpose is evil or anything, we just want to create a utopia where all the clans can live together in peace and harmony. But that can only exist if we unite under one banner, and the banner of Moradis is the right one."  
  
Sabrina finished sitting there looking bored, and turned back to Reina. "Light or Dark, hero or power hungry, Healer or Fighter Mage. Which one are you, Dragon child?"  
  
"If all Light Dragons are Healers, then that's what I must be," deduced Reina, "That's it, I'm a Light Dragon. All I've got to do now is to find out why my parents abandoned me, and I'm set."  
  
"So you were abandoned too. We share much Reina. If it wasn't for the Empire taking me in out of the ruins of my village, then I might never have lived. I hope the Empire will be able to treat you as kindly as they did to me. So lay down your resistance and serve our glorious Empress," Celia demanded.  
  
Reina screamed, "NEVER! I'll never serves someone who will take over the world. I've got a score to settle with your Empress, her troops killed my whole foster family thirteen years ago."  
  
Sabrina began thinking. "Oh, you mean that Woren group. Quite a feisty little bunch. Put up a lot of resistance. Those fools died because they refused to give you up to the Empire. Dragons shouldn't run loose like that without proper training, or they might accidentally destroy the world. I needed you to come to the capital where you and Celia would be trained to serve me and fight for me. But your foolish father refused to give you up. So, my men had no choice but to torch the place."  
  
"Monsters!" yelled Katrina, "You killed my family for something like that?! Just because my dad loved my foster sister and refused too let you use her?! Truly despicable behavior indeed."  
  
"If that's how it was, then you just angered me to no end. You think you had a small shot of getting my help before? Well, that .00000001% chance just turned to zero," Reina said.  
  
Celia retorted, "Fool, you don't know what you're saying. Light Dragons are supposed to be heroes, and you're turning your back on a chance to become the hero who united the world."  
  
Sabrina's gaze met Reina's. "You will take time to crack, but in the end you will serve me. Until then, you and your friends can live in the dungeon. Guards, take them away!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I still don't understand how we could get caught," Reina muttered, "We took every precaution, and I made sure I wasn't seen as I snuck towards the gunpowder. So what happened back there?"  
  
"I fell down and made a loud noise. One of the guards came to check on it, and grabbed me. The others tried to save me but the guard made threats. So he informed Falkner quietly of what was going on, giving the general a chance to sneak up on you. I'm sorry," apologized Nida.  
  
At that moment, they saw the man from the throne room come down. He asked, "Where is the little Dragon urchin? I would like to speak with her alone in my quarters. Guards, unchain the Dragon, and let her come with me. I've got big plans for her, so hurry it up."  
  
Reina's body was paralyzed with fear as he said those words. The look on his face was quite crazy, and she feared what he wanted to do with her. She'd heard stories about men who got that very same look. Was he going to rape her, or find some other means to force her to bend to his will?  
  
The man was given the end of the chain that was still attached to her neck. "Come, Dragon girl, we've got much to talk about." He began leading her down the corridors to his rooms.  
  
Once there, he flung her to the floor, chain and all. The man then picked her up, and sat her in a chair. Using some chains, he attached her to said chair, so she couldn't move an inch.  
  
"Let's get down to business, my dear," he said, "My name, is Marino. What might yours be?"  
  
"Reina," she whispered. But fear was in her heart even more than before. For Reina could remember Falkner's conversation about how a man named Marino had come to the Empire twenty years ago, and the Empress had changed so drastically after that had happened.  
  
- - - -  
  
A rarity in my fanfiction, scenes of fear and darkness. Yeah, I tend to be miss light and cheery. Well, we'll see what Marino wants next time. 


	10. Demon Within

Demon Within  
  
"Well, Miss Reina," Marino stated, "Let's get down to business. I have ways of making you serve the Empress, or rather, serving me. For I have no intention of helping her out until the end. All I need is supreme power, and then I can stop her plans at world domination once and for all. Isn't that what you want? If so, you can join with me and together, we can defeat this evil force. I've seen the truth of Empress Sabrina's behaviors ever since I came to Moradis. I would like to rid the world of this threat."  
  
"Sorry bub, I can't trust you. Something within you just screams out, 'Here I am world, and I'm evil' but I can't say exactly what yet. So find someone else for your little scheme," she said.  
  
Marino asked, "But why, how can you say such a thing? I've been careful for twenty years, hiding my identity behind this shell of a creature. How can I be caught by a child?"  
  
Reina smiled. "Because your intentions are too easy to see. Remember, I'm not an Empress who you can entice with the promise of ruling the world, or a Dark Dragon easily strayed from the path if it gets them gain. I am a member of the Light Dragon Clan, I guess that's the reason."  
  
"I forgot what powers your clan had," muttered Marino, "I guess there's no choice then. You will have to die by my hands, child." With that, he transformed into a large green humanoid demon, with ugly red eyes, black horns sticking out of his head, and black spikes going down his back. More black spikes were on his shoulders, a trident of black spikes were on the end of his tail, and he had fangs like that of a vampire. He moved in towards the young Dragoness, ready for the kill.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Marino, would you come down to the throne room. And bring little Reina with you. The Empress would like to speak with her some more," called Celia.  
  
But when the Dark Dragoness entered, she saw the demon that Marino had become. Celia could see the terror in Reina's eyes, and the wicked demon's attempts to kill her. Instantly, the young woman knew what she must do, in order to ensure the Empress's investment was kept safe.  
  
Celia transformed into a Dark Warrior, and attacked. But Marino was a demon, so Dark attacks were practically useless. It did, however, buy Reina enough time to get free. She came to the woman's aid instantly, and became a Light Warrior. The two Dragonesses, then attacked simultaneously with their swords. But they were unable to kill Marino. If anything, he just laughed at their attempts.  
  
He then levitated and told them, "You Dragons are quite an interesting bunch. But killing you will only get me in trouble with the Empress, and you know too much to keep quiet about my identity now. So I will retreat for the time being. But mark my words, I'll be back." Then, he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"My head feels like its been in a fog," stated Sabrina, "What have I done in the past twenty years while under Marion's control? Oh, gods, how could I have been such a fool?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, your highness. The demon had complete control of your mind, and was forcing you to commit acts of violence. I never did trust that guy," assured Falkner.  
  
Celia asked the Empress, "What should we do now? We've got to find a way to make it up to the people we have wronged. I always thought I was doing what was right for the world, never suspected that a demon was controlling the woman who saved my live and was like a mother to me."  
  
Sabrina turned to Reina and Katrina. "Can you two ever forgive the wrongs I've committed against your family? If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, feel free to ask."  
  
"Nothing you can do will bring mom, dad, and Joshua back," sighed Katrina, "But you can help me find my missing kid sister. Her name is Shannon, and she's got brown hair and eyes."  
  
"Yes, I will get on it ASAP. But first, we need to deal with Marino," Sabrina reminded her.  
  
Just then, a bright flash of light lit up the room. When it cleared, two figures stood there. One was a Serpentine Clanswoman with a green tail, blue hair and eyes, and wore a purple shirt and cape. The other looked like a Winged Clanswoman, but she had several little wings floating around her back, instead of two attached to her back. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink low cut dress.  
  
The Serpentine woman said, "Darn right you'd better get rid of that demon. I've watched what he can do before, and it's not pretty. But I can't do anything without the aid of a brave Dragon Clansman and his Winged partner. Now, where in the heck is Ryu? And is Nina already with him?"  
  
The second scanned the room. "No Dies, it looks like the only Dragons are those two girls. And the only Winged Clansman here is a male. I guess Ryu and Nina decided to go fishing this time around. And just when a threat so big comes along that we're actually fighting on the same side."  
  
"Of course Ryu and Nina must be here Myria," Dies told her, "They're destined to come and fight for the world whenever it is in danger. Or when you decide to wipe out the Dragons again."  
  
"Do I need to be reminded of that every time we see one another, sister? I said that the threat we face this time is so big that both of us must band together, and I'll keep to that promise," Myria replied.  
  
Reina asked, "Excuse me, ladies. What are you talking about anyway?"  
  
Dies looked at her. "Oh well, I guess you'll have to do. Why, the legend of King Ryu and Queen Nina of the Dragon Clan. The two of them come back to life whenever danger is about to enter the world, Ryu as a Dragon and Nina as a Winged princess. Then, they fight the evil, fall in love all over again, live out their lives together, die at a ripe old age, and repeat the process next time it happens."  
  
"Sorry to tell you this," Nida said, "But the only member of the Royal Family of my generation is me. I don't have any sisters or brothers, or any cousins, let alone one named Nina."  
  
"Guess I was right, the two of them went fishing and let these kids handle it," Myria gloated.  
  
Dies muttered, "Don't rub it in. I guess I really got my work cut out for me this time. I've got to guide these kids towards the demon's hideout. But can I stand working with my 'dear sister', the word dear used very loosely, long enough to accomplish my goals?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Ya know, I wouldn't want to go to Myria and Dies's family reunions. They probably are real battlefields. I so changed from originally having her revive Myria. In the end, I wanted to do something that the games hadn't done before. So I had manipulation by a Demon, and the two sisters being forced to put aside their differences. 


	11. Request of the Goddesses

Request of the Goddesses  
  
"Excuse my asking," Reina began, "But who exactly are the two of you? And why am I the one that you want to go after the demon? Not that I'm refusing or anything, but if you say the King and Queen are destined to face any threat to the world or the Brood, then why am I able to fight?"  
  
"Well, you are the only Light Dragon we can see here. And your friend is the only Winged royal of this generation. Luckily, you two are of different genders. So, I guess we can consider it to be Ryu and Nina switching roles. Although it probably isn't true," giggled Dies.  
  
Myria continued by saying, "Don't mind her, she's just a little obsessive when it comes to these things. As for your other question, I am Myria and she is Dies. We're two halves of a goddess who was split after being called into this world. So technically, we're sisters."  
  
Dies looked at Myria. "Although she's been peeved at the Dragon Clan, especially the Light Dragons, because they won't let her rule the world, while I'm known as 'Friend of Dragons'."  
  
"Dies, would you just shut up about this?" requested Myria, "I don't need you reminding me every five minutes that I've been knocked around by King Ryu on three separate occasions in three of his incarnations." Myria was looking to be dangerously close to slugging her sister.  
  
"Can we just get the information we need before we go and chase this stupid demon half way across the world? You think a goddess would be more help," muttered Nida.  
  
Dies told him, "You should listen to your elders boy. Now then, Marino's home base is in the Northern Glacier. I think you can make it there pretty quickly if you just fly there." She gave Nida a sharp glare, as if to tell him that he must be the one to carry the others to the demon's castle.  
  
Nida looked up. "Me?! How can I carry them all? It's true that I can use the Great Bird to fly in the sky and carry other people, but it's too hard. I'll probably get shot down. I've been nothing but a hindrance to Reina ever since I joined her. All I am is a prince, a pampered and spoiled prince."  
  
"That is enough!" yelled Dies, "You are not just a prince. You are a young man named Nida. By Ladon, Queen Nina never lamented about being nothing more than a princess. How did I get stuck with this kid who can't even understand who and what he really is? This is why I usually avoid royalty."  
  
'Who am I? Yes, that's what I wanted to find out. Who am I anyway? I'm, kind, caring, a Winged Clansman, a sorcerer, and I'm the friend of a Dragon. Wait a minute, "friend of Dragon"? Scratch that one. I think there's more to my feelings for Reina, but I can't be sure. Do I love her, or is it just a wish to be free from my destiny of a prince who must marry for convenience?' Nida thought.  
  
Dies inquired, "Have you finished your thinking? Do you think you can carry the others now?"  
  
Nida nodded. "I can carry the others north. Where exactly should I go? All you've told us is the Northern Glacier. But there's hundreds of glaciers there, exactly which one do you mean?"  
  
"It's called Demon's Call," Myria informed him, "It looks like the head of a giant wolf, with horns like that of a demon. Some say that the demon made it look like that in order to send a message to the world about his power and his evil. Sis, how could you forget to tell him that?"  
  
"Just shut up Myria. We don't have time for this now. Nida needs to get going. Now, before going to Demon's Call, I need you to do one more thing. There is a small city in the north, just south of the ice caps, where the land is still green. You must head there, and talk to the civilians. I need you to get some information and a certain power, before facing the demon," Dies stated.  
  
Celia then inquired, "Can I come along too? This demon, something tells me he's the reason that my village was burned. The Empress found me in a village that was burned out before her army got to that area. Since it happened while Marino was out of town for a week, I'm wondering if he might have attacked it. If that is true, I wish to avenge the deaths of my family and friends."  
  
Reina smiled. "Sure Celia, we can use all the help we can get if we're going to go up against the demon. It is an honor to go into battle by your side this time, instead of against you."  
  
So the gang went outside. Nida then transformed into the Great Bird, and the others got on. Then, he began to fly through the air, until he found the village in question. The young prince then circled around, and landed on the ground in front of the village. Everyone then got off.  
  
At that moment they saw a young Woren girl fighting a monster. She had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and brown Woren style boots. The young woman slew the monster in front of her, and turned around upon hearing the gang's footsteps. As the Woren's eyes began to travel from person to person, a shocked expression came across her face.  
  
"Katrina, Reina, you're alive!" she exclaimed, "I was so worried that I would never find you two again. I've been searching for so long. Guess it was worth it to head north after all."  
  
"Shannon! Thank Ladon. I've been searching for you too," admitted Katrina.  
  
Shannon said, "There's something I need to talk to Reina about, can the rest of you leave us alone for a few minutes. It's a final message from Father and Mother, that's why I escaped when they and Joshua were killed. They brought enough time for me so I could tell Reina."  
  
The group left. Reina then eyed her older sister. "What could be so urgent that you must tell me about it alone? I'm sure the others can hear what has to be said too, nothing can faze them."  
  
"No, because they might try to hurt you," stated Shannon, "Father was going to tell you when you were older, and began to discover yourself, but you're a member of the Dragon Clan."  
  
"I already know that, I found it out when the Empire tried to track me down. The others all know as well, and I've used my powers many times to protect myself and them from enemies," Reina stated.  
  
Shannon then told her, "There's something more you should know. When father found you in the burnt out village, he found a second baby lying in a nearby cradle. But he couldn't carry the two of you at once, as he had to use the Weretiger and carry the bundle in his mouth in order to go as fast as he could. So he took you, and decided to come back later. But when he arrived in the town again, the second child was gone. What I'm getting at, is you have a twin sister somewhere out there."  
  
- - - -  
  
No, this plot was not contrived when watching Digimon. I thought of doing this before I knew the whole Kouji and Kouichi thing. Heck, Duskmon hadn't even been introduced when I thought of this little thing. Predictable outcome, yes. My otaku side interfering, no. 


	12. Sister and Empress

Sister and Empress  
  
"Are you sure I have a twin sister?!" exclaimed Reina, "I mean, why wasn't I ever told about having a twin? I'm sure I would have liked to know that my sis had been taken away by someone, hey, wait a minute. Found in a ruined town, and rescued by the Empress, that's what happened to Celia. But she's a Dark Dragon, and I'm a Light Dragon. There's no way we could be sisters."  
  
"So, you think you know where your sister is. That's great Reina. You should introduce me to her, maybe I can help you out a little bit. I can see if you two are sisters or not," volunteered Shannon.  
  
Reina reminded her, "But you never met my sister, we were babies when Father rescued me and brought me home, so any pictures you might have wouldn't be able to do anything for me."  
  
Shannon facefaulted. "Well, I guess you should think about it. Maybe you two might be related. I've gotta go now. Winter comes early here, and I've got to make sure I have enough food for when the hunting turns bad. Tell Katrina that I love her." With that, Shannon ran off in search of a battle.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have a twin sister?" inquired Celia, "And you were found in a ruined town too. Is there some sort of connection between the two of us? Because I don't see how a Dark Dragon and a Light Dragon can be sisters, we've got different Dragonic blood. Besides, the two of us don't even look alike."  
  
"I know, and I agree with you wholeheartedly. But I would like to know for sure if you are my sister, or, if not, where she is. After we get this great power, and kick Marino's butt, then let us go on a search for where we come from, and who exactly the two of us are," requested Reina.  
  
The group then went into the town. Inside, the group got the shock of their lives. All of the people living there appeared to be Dragons, as the women all had the Dragonic wings on their backs. Reina and Celia were most curious, was this why Dies asked them to come here?  
  
A voice suddenly called out, "Everyone, we have visitors here in the city of Dragonite. And two of them appear to be Dragon women as well. We must welcome them with a great feast."  
  
An old woman came up to them. She had white wings, and was wearing a brown dress. Her hair was white and curly, and she had glasses to help her see, as most of her vision seemed to be gone. The woman looked at the group. "Greetings, my name is Jaymie, elder of the Dragon Clan. I have been waiting for your arrival for some time. Might you two Dragons go by the names of Celia and or Reina?"  
  
"My name is Reina," stated Reina, "And her name is Celia. Why do you ask that of us? Do you know who we are? As orphans, we know next to nothing about our real identities, only that we're Dragons. As well as me being a Light Dragon and her being a Dark Dragon?"  
  
"Well, you two, you just happen to be my long lost grandchildren. Your late mother was my daughter. I worried when she never arrived at the meeting point after the escape from our hometown, so I went back to the city with your father and older brothers. But the only thing we found was her body, lying on the floor, with blood all over her body. It did ease my pain to know that your bodies were never found, so I just assumed that someone had found you before I came back," she told them.  
  
Celia asked, "How in the heck can we be sisters? Reina is a Light Dragon, and I am a Dark Dragon. Meaning, we are from different clans altogether. So we can't be sisters."  
  
Jaymie shook her head. "There is not much difference between the clans anymore, only the powers. It isn't uncommon for a pair of Light Dragons to bear a child who is a Dark Dragon, or vice versa. Your brother Lukas is a Light Dragon, while your brother Henry is a Dark Dragon. And besides, your mother might have been a Light Dragon, but your father was a Dark Dragon. I remember the story of a young Dark Dragoness who had the magic of the Dark Dragons, and the Dragonic abilities of a Light Dragon. This was due to her mixed blood, as are your abilities. I can tell that you don't use the Light Gene often, Celia. But it seems like your Dragonic instincts are in reality that of the Light Dragons. If you'll all just come with me, I can prove it to you." She began to walk to a temple in the north.  
  
"Hey!" called out Reina, "Wait for us. And tell me more about my parents old lady." She then took off after Jaymie, and the others followed close behind, not wanting to get lost.  
  
* * *  
  
"This temple is where we worship the Dragon God Ladon. Here, is where the Ultimate Power of the Dragon Clan is held. Now, for those who wield it, the power differs depending on which type of Dragon you are. Light Dragon males become the Kaiser, Dark Dragon males become the Dragon Lord, Light Dragon females become the Empress, and Dark Dragon females become the Dragon Queen. So, you can find out which half of the spectrum your transformations seem to come from by delving your power through the Infinity Gene," Jaymie told the two Dragonesses.  
  
She instructed Celia and Reina to put their hands on the Infinity Gene. Suddenly, a strange light covered the area. When it cleared, two pictures formed on the wall. They looked like Reina and Celia, but instead of their normal hair, eye, and clothing colors, all of these things were now silver.  
  
Jaymie informed them, "These, ladies, are the images of the Empresses. If they had been Dragon Queens, the tint on their bodies would be gray. Kaisers are gold, and Dragon Lords are black. This proves that Celia's Dragonic powers head more towards the Light side of the spectrum, even though her magic is geared towards the Dark side. You must use your Light Genes to beat the demon. And, take the power of Inifinity with you, you'll need all the help you can get."  
  
Reina smiled. "Thank you. But wait, how did you know that we're going up against a demon?"  
  
"Do you think I'm blind to his activities," asked Jaymie, "I can see Marino, the same demon who destroyed our old home, is up to no good again. Besides, why else would two Dragons, and a group of other warriors be heading towards the glaciers, and have to stop in our town."  
  
The girls saw the reasoning behind her argument. Then, they went back to town in order to go to the feast being prepared. After a short reunion with their father and older brothers, they and their friends ate their fill at the welcome home party their dad had arranged when he saw them coming home. Then, they went to sleep in the town's inn, and prepared to head on out to Demon's Call in the morning.  
  
- - - -  
  
The girl in the story is Helen. Remember, Nina's friend in "Dragon Protectors". She was half Dark and half Light, using attack magic. But she had the Dragonic abilities of a Light Dragon, remember her lamentations about not being able to help out with her attack magic when Teepo, Rei, and Valindo took on Mikba at the Northern Checkpoint? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...Jet Enduro in a toga? Dang, he looked really fine in that vision. Of course, he wasn't too happy to be in it, and Gallows was laughing at him. 


	13. Marino's Plan

Marino's Plan  
  
The next day, the seven young warriors got their belongings together and left town. All of the Dragons were waving goodbye to their heroes, the ones who would destroy the wicked demon who was trying to destroy the world. After all, only a Dragon can stand up to something so powerful and evil, and two of them were going to battle the enemy this time. Victory was practically assured.  
  
Nida transformed into a Great Bird once more, and the others got on his back. Then, they continued to fly north until they came to the icy grounds. After a short search, they found a glacier that fit the description Myria had given them. The Great Bird went in for a landing in front of it, and transformed back into Nida. Reina saw an opening in the glacier, and the group went inside through it.  
  
After only a short while, they ran into Marino. He was sitting on a fancy throne, with what appeared to be Dragons frozen in ice hanging on the wall behind him. Upon seeing the warriors he let out a devilish laugh. Reina and Celia covered their ears at the shrillness of its sound.  
  
"So, the foolish Dragons think they can defeat me," he stated, "Utter stupidity, you will die by my hands. Can't you see what is behind me, or are your brains too small to grasp the concept?"  
  
"It appears to be Dragons in Whelp form, frozen in ice. What reason do you have for doing this to our people? What purpose can these poor creatures serve for you?" questioned Celia.  
  
Marino replied, "I'm siphoning off of their life force in order to gain more power. If you'd look in my jails, you'll see the powerful warriors from every village that the Empress conquered. I offered to execute the insurgents that we found for her, but in reality I was bringing them here to give their life to my great cause. When I'm finished with these Dragons, and the pods are empty again, I will take more of the prisoners into this room to steal their power as well. Soon, I'll be invincible. But you will not live to see me achieve that. I will kill you hear and now. Unless you give your energy to my cause."  
  
Suddenly, he began to transform. Now, Marino resembled a giant man, over ten feet tall, with demonic red eyes, green skin, and ugly black spikes coming out of his body. His claws were blood red, and he could no longer stand on his hind legs, due to all of the bulk his muscles contained.  
  
Reina pointed her sword at the demon. "Never! I'll never give you my powers. You don't know who you're dealing with, Dragons don't up without a fight. Even if I lose, at least my powers will be out of your wicked grasp. But that won't happen, because I'm going to win. Get ready to die."  
  
With that, the warriors all stepped up to fight Marino. Both Reina and Celia began to splice their genes together. By combining Infinity, Trance, and Radiance, the girls both became Empresses. As the light reflected off of the ceiling, it hit the blades of their swords. The silver glow of the two swords began to give off a radiant aura that seemed to cover the sisters, as if to increase their power.  
  
"Let's get him together, sister," requested Celia, "He's never going to get away with the murder of our mother, and the separation we were forced to endure. As well as the horrible things he did to the people of the villages he attacked, and the controlling of the woman who raised me as her own."  
  
"Yes, we mustn't let anyone else suffer as we did ever again. The Dragon Clan never gives up, even if the odds are against them, Ladon is on their side," Reina replied.  
  
Both girls charged the demon, swords extended. At the same time, the Dragons yelled out the word, "Bonebreak!" The extremely powerful sword technique sliced through the demon's flesh. But Marino wasn't dead yet, if anything, the attack had done little more than to agitate him to no end.  
  
Katrina looked at him. "Man, that's one tough plate of armor. We're going to have a tough time fighting this one. Any suggestions, fearless leader? Cuz I'm at a lost for this one."  
  
Suddenly, Marino attacked the Woren girl. Although not much scared her, Katrina found she couldn't look. But the blow didn't come. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jarin laying there wounded. He'd apparently taken the hit for her, and wasn't in good condition.  
  
"Jarin!" exclaimed Katrina, "What did you do that for? You're hurt bad, why did you have to take the hit that was meant for me? I can't stand people sacrificing themselves for me."  
  
"Katrina, I care about you greatly. I know you only see me as a playboy, but truth is I'm just scared of commitment. But when I see you, your determination and resolve, I get all funny inside. I know I am in love. And I could never let the one I love get hurt like that," he stated.  
  
Katrina called, "Barbara, Aurora, come over here. He needs a healing spell now, and I don't know how to cast any. But I know that you two do. So can you help me out and save him?"  
  
Barbara ran over instantly. "Sure I can help out. Hey, Aurora, give me a hand, this wound is pretty bad. I've never seen someone get hurt so badly. I'll need help with the healing."  
  
"Coming," Aurora said, "Just let me finish this spell I'm casting on Marino."  
  
Once she'd finished casting the Inferno spell, Aurora joined her friend. Together, they began to concentrate. Magic of healing flowed through their palms, going into the young man. Soon, the spells were finished, and Jarin was completely healed up once more.  
  
"Oh, Jarin, thank Ladon that you're safe. I've got something I need to tell you," stated Katrina.  
  
He asked her, "What is it? Are you hurt? You know I'm also a master of the Healing Arts, and I can make sure that nothing bad happens to you Katrina. Show me where it hurts."  
  
She shook her head. Then, she pulled him closer, and gave him a kiss. "I love you too Jarin. I only just realized it when I thought you were going to die, and leave me forever."  
  
The young man got back up. He looked towards Marino, who was still fighting the Empress Dragons. Nida had been aiding them by casting his Myollnir spell, as well as using Wisdom Fruits to keep their AP high so the girls wouldn't change back to their human forms. But their supply of Fruits was limited, and he'd just run out. Soon, the Dragons became humans once again.  
  
- - - -  
  
Only one more chapter before the epilogue...a fun fight ahead. 


	14. Fusion

Fusion  
  
"Foolish Dragons," boomed Marino, "I told you that you'd never win. See how your feeble attacks were useless against me. You may have been able to do this years ago, but I have gained the energy of countless Dragons in my campaign. You see, it's almost as if you're fighting against one of your own."  
  
'What can I do? My powers are useless here. He's just too strong, I shouldn't have come. Not only is my own life in danger now, but also my sister's, and all of my friends' as well. How in Ladon's name am I going to pull through with this one?' Reina wondered, feeling the effects of her prolonged transformation. Her energy reserves were dangerously low, she needed to eat something real soon.  
  
Celia thought, 'So this is how I die. Fighting a stupid demon in a freezing castle. Couldn't he at least live in the bowels of Hell, then I'd be warm. I so hate the cold, I want to feel the heat on my skin. Hope that the afterlife is a tropical paradise like everyone says it must be, else I'll be one mad Dragon.'  
  
Suddenly, a masculine voice echoed through the heads of the two girls. "Reina, Celia, hear my words. I have seen the evils of this demon, and the power he wields. He cannot be defeated by normal attacks alone. You must combine your powers to fight him, only then can you win."  
  
"Nida," a female voice called out, "You must help them as well. Between their combined power and your magic, this demon will fall. I will grant you a spell that I have used in several of my lives."  
  
The three suddenly felt a strange light come over them. Nida found that he had learned a new spell, one that derived its essence from the light itself, called Holy. But Celia and Reina had both discovered a new gene, called Unity. It worked much like the Fusion Gene, but there were some rules that a Dragon must follow to use it. First of all, it could only work between two Dragons. Second, they both must invoke it on the same turn, and use it with no other genes. This thing was so powerful, that it had to have restrictions placed on its modifications, or the damage could be catastrophic.  
  
"I see it now. This is my true power. We must work together, or else the world is doomed. But when the voice said 'as one', he didn't mean alongside one another. No, we have to become one being, one with the strength of ten Dragons. Let's go sister!" exclaimed Reina. She invoked the gene.  
  
Celia replied, "I'm right behind you Rei, we're going to make this creep wish that he'd never been born." Then she too invoked the Unity Gene. Both girls shone with a bright light, and everyone's vision became blurred. When it cleared, a new creature was standing there.  
  
It was at least as big as Marino, if not bigger. The Dragon was pure white, with golden spikes coming down its back and on the tail. It's fangs were also gold, as were its claws and eyes. A large golden broadsword was being held in both its hands, and golden vanbraces were on both arms. The new creature let out a monstrous roar that began to shake the whole building.  
  
Nida watched as it stepped forward to do battle. 'By the gods, look at that thing. I've never seen something so amazing. Reina, please be ok. I worry that you won't be able to change back, or that Celia will devour you within that body due to the power. If you die, I'll never be able to forgive myself.'  
  
"Behold," stated the Dragon, "I am the ultimate form of the Dragon Clan, Gaia. The powers of every living being in this world are lending me their strength for the upcoming battle. I will not allow you to toy with the lives of others ever again." With that, she brought the sword up into attack position.  
  
"So, you two little brats have developed a quote unquote ultimate power. What does that have to do with anything? You will still fall by my hands, and then I will destroy the world," Marino stated.  
  
Gaia told him, "We shall see about that. You haven't seen exactly what I can do, so you'll be in for a surprise. Feel the fury of the planet itself." With that, she struck with her sword.  
  
The attack slashed Marino in the chest. But something was different about this strike. Although he wasn't out yet, the attack had left a mark. For a gaping wound had appeared where the sword had hit him. Gaia brought it back around, ready to attack him once again.  
  
Marino looked at the wound. "How can this happen? I am invincible. So how can a pair of mortals defeat me? They must be the children of gods, to do damage like that to a demon."  
  
"No," Gaia stated, "We are not godborn. We are, however, sisters who know how to work as a team. Together, we can accomplish anything we put our minds to. Now, you will perish, Marino."  
  
With that, she began concentrating. Energy began to build around her, in the form of a great golden glow. Soon, it began to reach Critical Mass. It almost looked as if it would explode.  
  
"Omega Breath," screamed out Gaia. All of that great energy suddenly let lose, heading strait for Marino. He was caught inside of it, and began screaming in pain, it seemed to be killing him.  
  
But even with all of that power, a little something more was needed. And Nida knew exactly what that something was. He cast Myollnir on Marino, electrically charging the attack.  
  
Between the great strength of Omega Breath, and the electrocution that came along with Nida's spell, Marino was breaking apart. Before he died, he screamed out, "Wretched Dragons, I will get you two some day. Mark my words, I'll be back." Then, he died, leaving only ash behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Reina began to regain consciousness sometime later. When she awoke, she found herself in Nida's arms. The Winged Prince seemed relieved to see her awake again. "I was worried, worried that you'd sleep forever. I don't want to lose you Reina. What I mean to say is, I love you."  
  
"Nida," she replied, "I love you as well. I just couldn't say. I thought you'd think that I only cared about you as a prince, and not as a human being. But that's far from the truth. I'm in love with the boy who I've traveled with, prince or no prince you're still Nida."  
  
They were about to kiss. But before they could, they saw two forms appearing before them. One appeared to be a Winged female, and the other was a Human male. As they became clearer, the seven warriors could see that the woman had blond hair and blue eyes, while the man had blue hair and eyes.  
  
- - - -  
  
Oi, another romantic moment interrupted. Well, we'll hear an interesting story next time. 


	15. Royal Message

Royal Message  
  
"You have done well," the man said, "You have found the power inside to accomplish your goals. All of you are truly worthy of this victory." It sounded just like the man who'd spoken to them before.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you come to us? I know you're the one who helped Celia and me gain the Unity Gene. For what reason do you have for helping the two of us out?" asked Reina.  
  
The woman replied, "We are Ryu and Nina, the king and queen of Dragons. Although I greatly prefer the Winged body I was born into, Great Bird is quite a useful tool. As to why we have come, we vowed long ago to protect this world from all harm. But because we'd regained the power of the Dragon Clan, we no longer were able to return to Zephyr. Guess Ladon thought that the evil would be able to be fended off by the rest of the Brood if it came to it. He was right. But we must not get cocky. Others might just arise from Marino's ashes in the future. When the time comes, we must fight."  
  
Celia looked at her. "So, the both of you will return to Zephyr? Just in case of another incident? Or will you continue to guide young Dragons towards the path of battle to face the enemies?"  
  
"We will return," Ryu told her, "If Ladon says that it is necessary. We'll try to convince him that it is. Our destiny is to fight, so we will do so. I do not want others to have to go through all of the pain that Nina and I have in our battles. The power of the Dragon is with us at all times, so we'll be safe."  
  
"Your Majesty, you have married your king every time the two of you return to this world. But how have you gotten it past your parents? I mean, I want to know how Reina and I can be together. My parents will want me to marry inside of the Clan, to keep our blood pure," Nida informed them.  
  
Nina explained, "Love isn't something that can be broken so easily. No matter what happens, you and that special person will always be together in spirit, even if your bodies are far apart. Besides, you are the only one who can control your destiny Nida. Your parents aren't able to make such decisions for you, even if they are royalty. If all else fails, threaten to run away from home, it worked for me."  
  
Nida sweatdropped. "Thank you for the advice, Queen Nina. I'll tell my parents that I want to be with Reina, and there's nothing they can do to change my mind. My pop's pretty understanding, he'll probably listen. Mom might take a little while to get use to the idea of me marrying a Dragon though."  
  
"My parents were the same way in each life," Nina admitted, "Although it took them time to get used to the idea, they eventually agreed that my life was my own, and nothing they said could change my mind. Then, they let Ryu and I be together forever. I wish the two of you happiness."  
  
"Good luck in the future. We will be watching from afar to see how the two of you live out your lives. Goodbye, and godspeed," Ryu said. Then, he and Nina faded away.  
  
* * *  
  
They returned first to Dragonite, to tell of the demon's defeat. After a large feast and party, they went to sleep in the inn. The next day, after saying goodbye to Reina and Celia's family, the group flew back to the Empire on the Great Bird. There, Celia left them in order to help her Empress rebuild the capital. Sabrina wanted to make restitution for her sins, and Celia felt she needed to help.  
  
The woman told her sister, "I'm partially responsible for all these disasters. So it's my duty as an Imperial Soldier to help my Empress fix all of the towns that were destroyed. She's also let all of her prisoners go, and they've begun heading back to their homes. Everything is getting back to normal."  
  
Reina looked at Celia. "Sister, will I ever see you again? There's so much that I wanted to tell you, so much that we need to speak about. But if we will never again meet. . ."  
  
"We will meet again, Reina," she replied, "Maybe not soon, but sometime in the future. Then, we can tell all of our stories about what has happened to one another. After all, you're gonna be the Princess of Wyndia, and I'm the heiress to the Mordaris Empire. So we'll at least have political dealings in the future. Empress Sabrina plans to make peace with all the neighboring countries, and that means that you and Nida will have to come down with the Wyndian delegation."  
  
After that, the two sisters said their good-byes. Then, the remaining members of the group got on the Great Bird once more, in order to take everyone back home. In Foxfire, Auroroa was reunited with her parents, and thanked Reina greatly for all of her help. Barbara didn't go home, she decided to continue her journey. So Nida let her off on the roads in the West, where she hoped to go next. Katrina and Jarin wanted to go on a journey together, and got off with Barbara to look for a bounty to take on in a nearby town. Once that was done, Nida and Reina returned to Castle Wyndia.  
  
* * *  
  
"My baby boy! You're home at last, and you're never going to go anywhere again," sobbed the Queen of Wyndia. Poor Nida was stuck in her grasp, trying to get lose with little success.  
  
He said, "Mother, Father, I've something that I need to talk to you about. I'm in love with Reina, and I want to make her my princess. Would that be ok with the two of you?"  
  
The king looked at his son. "Nida, you've grown up. Years ago, you'd never get the courage to ask me such a question as allowing you to marry outside the Clan. I'm proud of you son. Of course I have no problem with the two of you marrying. You are in charge of your own life after all."  
  
Nida smiled at his father. He was expecting a battle of some sort, but none had come. Even his mother wasn't trying to rebuke him. The youth looked at Reina, who smiled back at him.  
  
"We've finally found where we belong," she stated, "No matter where we go, or what we do in the future, we'll always be at home in one another's arms. Promise that you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise. I'll be with you forever. Till death do us part Reina," Nida answered.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ah, a satisfying end to a story. It's as cheesy as some game endings. Romance thrown in for no reason. Ok, thanks time. First, to Capcom for making the series. Then, to the variety sites that got me into Breath of Fire in the first place. Next, my English teacher for the meaning behind Omega (it's the final letter in the Greek alphabet, and means end. Finally, to my love of females who kick butt for the idea to use a female Dragon pair and an almost all female party. 


End file.
